


Cathedral choirs and whatnot

by Margri3t



Category: Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Choir AU, Confession, Eren and Levi are roommates, M/M, Modern AU, erwin as choir director, levi and Eren are tenors, pining eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: Eren hated church. Not because he wasn't religious. He’d been in the fucking cathedral choir for four years. No. It was the fact that Eren's crush, and best friend, Levi, always sat right next to him. Eren definitely didn't want to ruin the friendship he had built with Levi, so he had a big problem.





	Cathedral choirs and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic was inspired by the fact I sing in cathedrals a lot. I realised there weren't many(if any) choir fics and decided to write one.  
> I'd like to thank @peachylevi (on tumblr) for their amazing art of Levi and Eren on a tea break.
> 
> You can find it here:  
> http://peachylevi.tumblr.com/post/164097544232/this-is-for-margri3t-s-fic-that-i-will-link-when
> 
> Oops I'm on mobile so that's all!  
> Thanks for reading! (My tumblr is @margri3t)

Eren hated church. Not because he wasn't religious. He’d been in the fucking cathedral choir for four years. No. It was the fact that Eren's crush, and best friend, Levi, always sat right next to him. Eren definitely didn't want to ruin the friendship he had built with Levi, so he had a big problem.

Eren's normal response to problems would be to tell his mother about them. But he couldn't just tell his conservative christian mother that he had a crush on a guy! She was amazing in every other sense, but her parents had battered their own beliefs into her. His father was even worse, meaning Eren was stuck brooding in his own self pity.

Eren had been friends with Levi for around the same amount of time he had been in the choir. He’d joined when he was fifteen. Eren’s voice had already broken, abnormally early, so he was put in the tenor section. That was where he met Levi. Levi was one year older than him but Eren was already taller. This still made Eren crack a smile to this day.

Levi didn't talk to many people, and contrary to Eren's beliefs, he wasn't known as the hottest in school. People just saw Levi as the antisocial choir nerd. Many questioned why, even after Levi and Eren had left school, someone as bubbly as Eren would hang around with a guy like that. But most people in the choir understood. Eren and Levi killed time by making flirty jokes, and some people in the choir even shipped them. Others got annoyed by their banter, especially the choir director Erwin, but Levi and eren were the two best singers in the choir so Erwin put up with it.

After they had both finished high school they decided to stay in the area, and joined The Sina Conservatory. The reason being they could stay in the choir and, even if they didn't say it, stay together. So there Eren was, sitting in the choir stalls almost every day of the week, trying to keep up banter without confessing. The other thing was that, since leaving high school, Eren had all his classes with Levi and was even his roommate. This was because Levi had taken a gap year, for no other reason then that he wanted a break. This was both a blessing and a curse for Eren.

~~~

“Oi Eren, are you even paying attention?” Levi asked, currently they were in the rehearsal room located in the basement area of the cathedral.

“Huh?” I had in fact, been daydreaming. “Oh sorry I got distracted by your face.” It wasn’t even a lie, luckily I had managed to make it sound like a joke.

“I know i’m hot but could you actually try to listen to what i’m saying?” We both snorted.

“Just get married already!” Hanji shouted from the opposite end of the practice room, which made us both break out in laughter.

“I think that’s their decision Hanji.” Erwin chuckled awkwardly as he entered the room. “Right, everyone in your seats! I want to practice the magnificat thoroughly before tonight's evensong!”

Levi and I both went to sit down and let Erwin begin the rehearsal. It was long and tedious, just like all the others. I’m actually surprised I haven't gotten bored of it after four years. I think the main reason is probably that because we all know the songs, there is plenty of time to joke around during rehearsals. No new members have joined since last year, so everyone in the choir has enough experience to get by with little to no serious practice.

\--------

After the rehearsal we went on a tea break. A warm drink is always a good idea before singing, especially in the winter months. It soothes the vocal chords. The only real problem with tea before an evensong is that some people can't seem to hold in their piss (you definitely do not want to know the backstory to that one).

Levi was stood infront of me drinking his tea, holding it by the rim of his cup. I scanned him over as I sipped at my own. He was wearing the typical blue cassock that every member of the choir wore. Somehow Levi managed to make it look amazing, when on everyone else, the cassock just looked like a potato sack.

He ran his hand through his hair and made a comment on how the sopranos were constantly flat before moving to another topic. I wasn’t paying attention to his words, instead I was watching as his hand left his hair and the strands slowly fell back into place, framing his forehead. His eyes glistened as he talked passionately about how annoying our singing teacher was.

“So what do you think of Mr. Kirschtein?” Levi asked.

“Hmm...Oh Yeah, he’s a dick.” I mumbled.

“That’s the second time you weren’t paying attention today. Are you okay?” Levi genuinely looked concerned. My crush had only been getting worse the past few months and it was starting to show. I looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

Levi placed his hand on my shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything. We’re best friends after all!” I internally cringed at this statement.

“No….I’m fine, just tired.” I lifted my head back up and looked him in the eyes, hoping I looked convincing enough for the topic to be dropped.

Levi didn’t look convinced.

Some form of emotion flickered over his eyes for a millisecond before he removed his hand and took a step back. I couldn’t tell which emotion it was. He shook his head slightly. Oh fuck. Was Levi...upset?

“You can tell me anything. You could literally tell me you killed someone and I would still stick with you. Please tell me you at least know that?” Levi almost looked desperate. Was my behaviour really that strange?

“Of course I know that. I promise you i’m just tired. How about we watch the new Sherlock episode tonight? You can make sure I stay awake!” Levi smiled at that and nodded before placing his cup back on the table for Nanaba to collect. I did the same and then followed Levi as he walked over to Erwin who was getting ready to give us his usual pre-evensong pep talk.

The evensong was boring, but that was to be expected. The only thing keeping me entertained was the fact that Levi was drawing shitty stick men on the back of his service sheet through the entire service. I know it's hard to believe he’s twenty sometimes, but trust me, he’s twenty.

\---------

When the evensong finished we walked home and turned on the tv. Making sure to grab some blankets and popcorn before settling down for the latest episode of Sherlock. We always enjoyed watching shows together, it meant we could make annoying comments and piss ourselves laughing. Normally I would end up nodding off halfway through and somehow waking up with a pillow behind my head the next morning. I expected this night to be exactly like all the others. That or Levi would actually wake me up this time.

However the one thing I didn’t expect was that Levi would infact be the one falling asleep…

Levi had flopped down onto my lap when we got home and still had his head on my knees when we started watching the episode. This kind of drowsy behaviour was only normal when Levi was ill, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he woke up with a cold the next morning. The fact that Levi was so calm about being this close to me was blush inducing, but I didn’t let it get to me and instead stroked a hand through his hair. Levi hummed as I did this and didn’t talk for the rest of the night.

When I looked down at Levi about an hour later he was asleep and basically dead to the world. He was breathing evenly and the usual frown lines between his eyebrows were gone. His mouth was slightly parted and his hair fell over his eyes. It was amazing to see him so calm and I almost kissed him, but luckily stopped myself.

Fuck.

I couldn’t find it in my heart to wake him but I knew that he would kill me if he found out he’d missed the episode. However, if Levi really was ill he would need the rest. I used this statement to convince me that it was okay to leave him be and continue watching TV. If I had thought about the fact that I fall asleep often, I would have realised that this was a dumb idea. I did not realise, and therefore fell asleep as well.

Round of applause for Eren Fucking Jaeger, genius of the century.

\-----------

To say waking up basically spooning Levi on our couch gave me a heart attack, would be an understatement. Levi was still asleep and I had no idea what to do.

So you wake up to find your best friend, and crush, sleeping in your arms. How the fuck do you avoid this being awkward?

I sat up and looked Levi over. He was obviously still in deep sleep judging by the way his chest fell and rose. I decided that I could probably get away without waking him but something stopped me…

I wanted to kiss him.

I knew that this was the most stupid idea I had ever had. But I felt like I had to do it. I hovered over Levi and was about to lean down when he turned to the side snapping me out of my daze.

Oh my god.

I almost kissed him.

Levi opened his eyes and turned to look up at me, making me even more flustered than before. I looked away. What kind of idiot am I?

“We fell asleep on the couch?” Levi asked drowsily before sneezing. I was correct about him being ill.

“Yeah... think so…I just woke up. My alarm is in my room so I'm not sure what time it is…” I still didn't look at Levi as I said this. Instead I grabbed my phone and checked the time. “Levi! We're late for rehearsals!” I quickly got up off the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab some toast.

“Wait! Why are you acting so str…” I didn't hear the second part of the sentence due to the fact I was already in the kitchen making toast for the both of us.

Levi slowly made his way to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. It wasn't Levi's fault that I didn't look at him. I was angry at myself for thinking I could ever kiss him, or that he would ever feel the same way. He said it often enough didn't he?

We're just friends.

Levi opened his mouth to say something but before he could I gave him his toast and ran to the bathroom. I knew that ignoring Levi would just make things worse but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The realisation that my feelings were one sided hurt too much.

That's why, five minutes later, I was running down the streets to Sina Cathedral with Levi somewhere behind me. Tears were threatening to roll down my cheeks but I willed them back.

Why can't these feelings go away? Why can't I just see him as a friend?

We were about five minutes late by the time we were running down the steps to the basement. By we I mean me in front, with Levi about five meters behind me. Normally Levi was a lot faster than me even with shorter legs. I was running a lot faster than I usually run just because I didn't want to have to talk to Levi. I knew that the conversation would only end in tears.

I was about a meter away from the practice room door when I felt a hand clutch my arm and pull me back…

“Eren! What's wrong with you?!” Levi turned me around and placed a hand under my chin so that I was looking in his eyes.

“Nothing! I'm fine!” I knew that sentence wouldn’t fool Levi but I had nothing else I could say. This was going to be the last conversation we had as friends.

“Don't you pull the I'm fine card! You know that won’t work on me! There's something wrong and I need you to start explaining right now.” If I had to guess how Levi was feeling, I would say he was angry. However, there was something else in his eyes I didn't recognise.

I wanted to deny my feelings forever and have our friendship stay like this, but I knew that it would hurt and I knew the only thing I could tell Levi now was the truth. He wouldn't believe anything else.

“Look Levi...There has been something I've been keeping from you and trust me when I say that I'm absolutely terrified to say this…” I took a deep breath. Here it goes. “I like you...romantically.”

Levi was silent for a few seconds before I received a response.“What a coincidence!” He smirked and placed his hand in mine.

“What?” This didn't make any sense.

“I feel the same way.” I opened my mouth to ask why but was instead met with Levi's lips on mine. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Even when we finally broke apart and noticed Hanji standing in the doorway with her mouth agape, I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed or annoyed. It probably had something to do with the fact Levi's arm was wrapped around my waist.

Maybe I liked church after all.

 

 


End file.
